1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus characterized by a technique for performing access control to version-controlled files, a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus that reads an original and extracts information on an original file embedded in the original, and then acquires the original file from a file server to print the same.
There have also been proposed an image forming apparatus that switches processing depending on whether version information also embedded as information on an original file indicates that the original is the latest version (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-352284).
In this image forming apparatus, if the original is the latest version, the original is immediately copied, whereas if the original is an old version, the latest version is acquired from a file server for printing.
Further, in the image forming apparatus, if the original is the latest version, an original file is acquired from the file server to thereby create a copy with higher image quality, and if the original is an old version, a copy is created with a stamp image indicative of the fact that the copy is an old version.
According to the above-described image forming apparatus, processing is switched depending on whether or not an original is the latest version. For this reason, when the image forming apparatus is applied to a database that performs version control of files and grant different access rights on a version basis, it has been difficult to perform appropriate access control.